A Hogwarts Story
by Emily Morrow
Summary: This story follows young Scarlett Wallace through out her years at Hogwarts. 5 years after the battle of Hogwarts.


A Hogwarts Story

By Emily Morrow

Chapter 1: A Beginning

I walked fast between parents and former students. My carriage bumped and crashed into lodes people, but I didn't care, though my owl did. I heard my name being called, but I didn't care for that either. "Scarlett, s-slow down!" I heard my father call over and over again. Finally I turned unwillingly back and looked at the blond, tall man, who was struggling to get past the huge crowd. When he was right in front of me he embraced me tightly and kissed me on the forehead. "Dad, I'll be fine, I promise", I said exited. I knew that my dad was exited too, but also kind of sad.  
>My father, Myron Wallace, was born a Squib, so he never got to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He kneeled and looked at me wondrous. I could see that he was proud of me, proud that I would fulfil something he had dreamt of when he was eleven. "I am proud to have a daughter with such a talent like yours, I only wish I knew more about what you are getting into," he said with his Scottish accent and looked at me with his pale blue eyes.<br>I didn't look at all like my father, except for the ears. I looked a lot like my mother, something I didn't really like. My mother, Margaret Green, had left us for a rich Quidditch player, something that broke my dad's heart forever.  
>I gave him a last minute hug before I went onto the Hogwarts Express. I waved the whole way until the train made a swing and I couldn't see him anymore.<p>

Inside the Hogwart express all of the cabins were full, so I had to build up my courage and picked the cabin with fewest people in it. I knocked carefully on the window and opened the door. "Excuse me, could I sit here, everywhere else is full", I said calmly and shy. Two boys, sitting opposite to each other, smiled welcoming at me. The one to the right patted lightly one the empty place next to him. "Please, have a seat," he said and smiled. Happy that I found a place to sit, and maybe new friends, I walked to the place he had patted on and introduced myself. "Thank you, I'm Scarlett Wallace," I said and waved to both of them.  
>The boy sitting next to me spoke first. "Nice to meet you Scarlett, I'm Tim Harris and this is my friend Conan Grey", he said smiling. He had a heavy cockney accent that sometimes sounded more like weird noises than words. Conan waved pleasantly and smiled. He had a huge ugly scar on his neck that looked like he had been attacked by something big and terrible. He noticed that I was looking at the scar. "Dragons, nasty buggers when you come across them," he said with a light Oxford English Accent. I smiled nervously and looked down on my feet. The boys saw that I was nervous. They gave each other 'Say something' looks and then looked down on me. Then finally Tim broke the awkward silence.<br>"So which house do you want to be sorted in?" asked Tim friendly. "I don't really know, I'll just let the sorting hat decide where it wants to sort me," I replied still looking down a little. But the question made me wonder. Which house would I be sorted into?  
>"I'm definitely praying and hoping for Gryffindor! Did you know that the most famous wizards and witches of all time went to Gryffindor?" He said, very enthusiastic. "But then again Tim, It doesn't mean that the other houses are worth less. And besides, what if you end up in Hufflepuff or Slytherin?" Conan said tired. It would look like they have had this conversation often, and Conan was beginning to get tired of it. "I would maybe accept the other houses, but I would kill myself if I ended up in Slytherin! Only the worst and the most terrifying wizards and witches come form that house. I mean, name one good wizard that came from Slytherin", Tim said disgusted. "Merlin did", Conan replayed dryly.<br>They kept on discussing which house was best until the trolley came.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" said an old woman with glasses and a sweet pink flower dress. Tim went up and bought loads of candy, especially chocolate frogs. When he came back he had his arms full of sweets and candy. "I promise I'll share", he said and sat down were it was most space, and dropped all the candy on the seat. I wondered and looked closely on the sweets. Eventually I took a Chocolate Frog and opened it.  
>The frog jumped at Conan. He screamed terrified and literally punched it away. "I hate frogs, I can't stand them!" He cried out and looked disgusted on the mashed chocolate frog on the floor. "You'll have to pay for that", said Tim with his mouth full of liquorish worms.<br>I looked down and studied my card. "Hey, I got Ronald Weasley!" I cried out. "I have waited for this card for ages, he is one of my favourite wizards of all time", I said happily. "And he was in Gryffindor", Tim pointed out and looked at Conan. "I think we are arriving soon, so we better get changed," Conan said ignoring what Tim had pointed out.

I went out of the cabin and headed for the girl's bathroom to change. But on the way I went by a lot of people who had already changed into uniforms. When I came closer to the bathrooms it got more and more crowded, and at the end I couldn't move at all. Next to me I recognized a boy I had met in the Diagon Alley. He was very pale, had raven black hair and piercing blue eyes. "Hello again", I said to him and smiled. He turned towards me and smiled back. "Terrible crowd isn't it?" he said and nodded at the people that were trying to get to the bathrooms. "You think? I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Scarlett Wallace", I said and reached out a hand. "Andrew Price", he said and shook my hand gently. "So, which house are you hoping to get sorted in?" I asked him. He smiled proud and looked at me. "Well Slytherin, of course, though everybody says that only bad and terrible wizards are in that house", he answered, still smiling proudly. "Merlin was in Slytherin", I replied smilingly, remembering what Conan had told Tim. "True that, also a former Headmaster know as Severus Snape", he said, still proud. "I don't know of him…" I said unsure. "Are you a muggleborn?" he said with a sceptic look. "No, but my father is a Squib", I said, a little troubled by his look. "Those are rare", he said nodding. I noticed that the crowd of people was getting thinner, and that I was actually able to reach for the bathroom, so I said goodbye to Price.  
>I got into the bathroom and got changed. I thought about the conversation I have had with Price, and I was starting to feel that this <em>Andrew Price<em> was a little too cocky and arrogant to become friends with.

After I had changed to my Hogwarts uniform I gently pushed my way back to the cabin where Tim and Conan sat, only to experience the train stopped when I sat down. Me, Tim and Conan strolled down to the platform to a huge man with a lamp. "First years! First years this way!" he cried out and waved at us. "What about our things?" I asked the boys while we walked calmly to the giant. "That will be sent to our rooms later on, so don't worry. The only thing we have to worry about is his enthusiasm", Conan replied and nodded at Tim who was shaking with excitement. When we and all the other first years had lined up in front of the giant, we follow him to a lake. There, there were a lot of boats. Me, Tim and Conan shared a boat, and when everybody else had gotten one too, we were ready to float away. In a few minutes time we saw the most amazing thing you could ever lay eyes on. Hogwarts.


End file.
